old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Batman: Arkham City
Datei:BACTheme.ogg Batman: Arkham City ist ein Videospiel von Rocksteady Studios, und wurde am 21.10.2011 für die XBox 360 erstmals in Europa herausgegeben. Sein Vorgänger war Batman: Arkham Asylum und sein Nachfolger ist Batman: Arkham Origins. Das Spiel wurde in der ersten Verkaufswoche über 4 Millionen mal verkauft. Im Spiel geht es darum die Stadt Gotham vor einer TITAN-Vergiftung zu retten. Geschichte Am Anfang findet ein Two-Face Schurke einen versteckten Safe, jedoch rät sein Partner davon ab diesen anzufassen, da er sonst wahrscheinlich getötet wird. Nun warten sie auf ihren Boss, Two-Face. Während des Gesprächs taucht das Gerücht auf, dass Batman gesehen wurde. Aufeinmal hören die Schurken ein Geräusch und halten es fälschlicherweise für Batman, es ist jedoch Catwoman, die gerade eingebrochen ist. Kurzerhand besiegt sie die kleine Gruppe Schläger und öffnet den Safe. Daraus nimmt sie sich eine Speicherkarte und steckt diese in ihr Handy. Jedoch wird sie von Two-Face geschnappt und mit einer Pistole bedroht. Nun sieht man ein grelles Licht und man hört den Laut eines Elektroschockers. Nun spricht jemand zu Bruce Wayne und meint er solle aufwachen. Bruce erkennt ihn als Professor Strange und meint er komme damit niemals durch, dieser antwortet darauf nur, dass er das schon ist. Nun sieht man in einen Rückblick, den Fernsehbericht von Vicki Vale, bei dem sie vor den Toren des Mega-Gefängnisses Arkham City steht von einer Rede Bruce Waynes berichtet die jeden Moment losgeht. Nun bekommt Bruce Wayne wieder einen Schlag versetzt und Professor Strange meint es sei niemand unantastbar. Nun sieht man in einer weiteren Rückblende wie Bruce Wayne bei seiner Rede gegen das Mega-Gefängnis demonstriert. Nach dieser Szene bekommt er einen weiteren Schlag. Er meint Strange solle das Gefängnis schließen, dieser meint jedoch, dass er spätestens morgen ebenfalls ein Held sei, und nennt ihn Batman. Im nächsten Ausschnitt der Rückblende sieht man wie Bruce Wayne von TYGER-Wachen während seiner Rede verschleppt wurde. Nun verschwindet das grelle Licht und man sieht Professor Strange vor sich. Dieser bedankt sich bei Bruce, da Bruce Wayne viel leichter zu fangen war als Batman. Nun könne Protokoll 10 beginnen und falls Bruce ihn aufhalten sollte, würde er jeden sein Geheimnis verraten, mit diesen Worten verlässt er den dunklen Raum. Nun wird das Licht angemacht und Bruce blickt in einen Spiegel. Er wurde auf einem Stuhl gefesselt. Nun wippt Bruce mit diesen hin und her, bis er umkippt. Als er nun so am Boden liegt kommt eine TYGER-Wache herein und versucht ihn zu treten, dabei kontert Bruce jedoch und stiehlt der Wache dabei einen Codeschlüssel. Doch nach diesem Versuch überrennt Bruce eine andere Wache und wirft ihn aus dem Raum hinaus in die Eingangshalle des Gefängnisses. Dort wird er von anderen Insassen angebrüllt, jedoch passiert wegen der Wachen nichts weiter. Nun soll sich Bruce in Reihe A einreihen. In der Reihe sagt ihm dann ein anderer Insasse, dass der Pinguin ein Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt hat. Die Insassen vor ihm in der Reihe müssen nun zur Seite gehen, der Letzte meint Bruce steht auf seiner Liste und macht eine Pistolenschuss-Geste. Sowie Bruce durch das Sicherheitstor geht wird er von einer TYGER-Wache niedergestreckt, wobei Professor Strange meint sie sollen die Waffen runternehmen, da Mr. Wayne keine Probleme machen wird. Nun wird er mit Handschellen in den Aufzug geworfen. Im Aufzug trifft Bruce auf Jack Ryder. Dieser meint, dass er gerade noch über seine Rede berichtet hat und nun hier gelandet ist. Er meint dies sollte Bruce lehren sich nicht mehr in die Politik einzumischen. Bruce meint Jack sollte bei ihm bleiben und in Deckung gehen, jedoch sagt Jack, dass hier jeder auf sich gestellt ist. Sowie die Tür aufgeht rennt Jack, jedoch wird er von einem anderen Insassen übermannt und kann sich nicht mehr wehren. Nachdem Bruce sich gegen 3 Insassen behauptet hat und ein politischer Gefangener niedergestreckt wurde, rettet Bruce Jack und hilft ihm auf. Plötzlich geht das Tor auf und der Pinguin kommt herein. Bruce wird nun von einem Insassen von hinten mit einem Rohr in die Knie und danach auf den Boden gezwungen, zum Schluss wird er noch vom Pinguin bewusstlos getreten. Später wird Bruce wieder zum Pinguin gebracht, dieser will sich dafür rächen, dass die Wayne-Familie, seine Familie zerstört hat. Er will Bruce mit einem Schlagring schlagen, doch Bruce dreht ihm die Hand um. Der Pinguin zieht sich nun zurück und seine Handlanger sollen ihn vermöbeln. Im darauf folgenden Kampf befreit sich Bruce von seinen Handschellen und besiegt den Pinguin und seine Handlanger. Nun muss er weiter hinauf aufs Dach, um seinen Butler, Alfred, kontaktieren zu können. Oben angekommen beantragt er den Abwurf des Batsuits, durch den Batwing, auf das ACE Chemicals-Gebäude. Nun klettert er auf das Gebäude. Während er klettert erklärt er Alfred, dass Professor Strange seine Identität kennt und er Arkham nicht verlassen kann, bevor er weiß was Protokoll 10 ist. Oben angekommen, öffnet er die Kapsel und zieht sich den Batsuit an. Danach hackt sich Batman mithilfe des vorher gestohlenen Codeschlüssels in das Kommunikationsgerät der TYGER-Wachen. Dabei hört er wie eine TYGER-Wache meldet, dass Catwoman sich in der Gewalt Two-Faces befindet. Wahrscheinlich will er sie töten. Nun will Batman sie retten, da sie vermutlich weiß was Protokoll 10 ist. Im Inneren des Gerichtsgebäudes hat Two-Face Catwoman gefesselt über ein Säurebecken gehängt. Er ist sich noch unschlüssig darüber, ob er ie gleich töten oder einen Prozess eröffnen soll. Nach einem Dialog zwischen Catwoman und Two-Face wirft dieser die Münze und zu Catwomans Glück tagt das Gericht. Nachdem Batman die Wache mit der Kanone oben ausgeschaltet hat, erledigt er den Rest am Boden. Nachdem er alle Schurken bezwungen hat, erschießt Two-Face ihn aber und rennt zu Catwoman, diesesmal zeigt die Münze, dass Catwoman getötet wird. Diese befreit sich jedoch selbst und zerkratzt Two-Faces gesunde Gesichtshälfte. Als sie ihn fertigmachen will, holt dieser seine zweite Pistole heraus und zielt auf sie. Batman hat jedoch überlebt und fesselt Two-Face mit dem Enterhaken an den Füßen und hängt ihn über das Säurebecken, so wie er es mit Catwoman getan hat. Catwoman ist überrascht, dass Batman überlebt hat und tritt Two-Face noch einmal kräftig eine rein. Danach meint Batman, er hat geglaubt sie brauche Hilfe, sie meinte darauf, dass sie sich irgendwo nen Nagel abgerissen hat. Als er fragt was sie über Protokoll 10 weiß, meint sie, sie habe noch nie davon gehört. Sie meint, dass angeblich der Joker mit Strange zusammenarbeitet. Während dieser Unterhaltung zielt der Joker mit einer Sniper auf Catwoman, doch Batman bemerkt es früh genug und rettet sie. Er untersucht nun den Raum, um herauszufinden woher die Kugel kam, Catwoman verschwindet nun wieder. Nachdem er die Flugbahn gescannt hat, geht er nach draußen um herauszufinden von wo der Schütze geschossen hat. Die Bahn verrät, dass er von der Kirche aus geschossen hat. Im Inneren der Kirche befindet sich Harley Quinn und begrüßt den Helden mit einer akrobatischen Attacke, die der Held jedoch abwehren kann. Bevor es jedoch zu einem Kampf kommt warnt sie ihn vor. Wenn er sie noch weiter verletzt schießen die Handlanger auf ihn. Sie erzählt, dass sich Joker nicht gut fühlt, und dass ihm nicht einmal die Ärztin die in der Kirche war, helfen konnte. Harley geht aus der Kirche hinaus und Batman steht den bewaffneten Männern gegenüber. Batman wirft eine Rauchbombe ab und kann so auf einen Wasserspeier fliehen. Nun befreit Batman die Geiseln und besiegt die 4 Schurken. Danach geht er rauf in den Kirchturm und findet einen Raum voller Dynamit vor. Außerdem befindet sich dort die Waffe mit der Joker geschossen hat, sie wird ferngesteuert. Nachdem er das Gewehr gescannt hat, aktiviert sich eine Nachricht vom Joker, bei der er Batman die Schuld an seinem schlechten Zustand gibt. Nun hat er noch 5 Sekunden um vom Turm zu entkommen. Zum Glück rettet sich Batman noch rechtzeitig aus dem Fenster. Nun kann er mithilfe des abgefangenen Funksignals Jokers Aufenthaltsort finden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schaltet sich das ER-Training frei und jemand hat ein Notfeuersignal gestartet. Sobald man Jokers Funland betritt klingelt auch ein Telefon, an dessen anderen Ende Zsasz ist. Am Kühlturm des Stahlwerks angekommen, ist der einzige Weg hinein durch den Hauptschornstein zu fliegen. Im Inneren kann sich Batman dann auf ein Seil retten, von wo aus er durch den Kühlturm bis zu Jokers Ladebucht gelangt. Als Batman ankommt wirft Harley gerade die entführte Ärztin, Dr. Stacy Baker, hinunter zu Jokers Handlanger, danach ruft sie Mister Hammer um sie zu erledigen. Doch kurz bevor er zuschlägt gibt es eine Planänderung und sie wird in die Schmelzkammer gebracht, während die anderen losgeschickt werden um Mr.Freeze zu holen. Nachdem Batman die verbliebenen Wachen beseitigt hat versperrt Harley ihn jedoch den Weg zum Joker. Nun macht Batman sich auf um die Ärztin zu retten. Als er sie gerettet hat erzählt sie ihm, dass Joker eine Art Toxin im Blut hat und er etwas namens "TITAN" die Schuld daran gibt. Plötzlich meldet sich Harley Quinn über die Sprechanlage, da sie das Gespräch zwischen Batman und der Ärztin belauscht hat. Sie lässt die Handlanger die Tür verschweißen damit Batman nicht entkommen kann. Nun nimmt Batman sich eine Stromquelle und baut sich den Distanz-Stromlader zusammen. Die Ärztin hält sich inzwischen versteckt. Nun kommt Batman mithilfe des Stromladers zurück bis zur Ladebucht. Dort fragt Harley ihn wie er entkommen ist, doch Joker ruft sie wieder zu sich, da er glaubt, dass er stirbt. Nun bricht Batman mit einem riesigen Haken das verschlossene Tor auf, das den Weg zu Joker versperrt. Als er jedoch hochklettern will wird er wieder von Mister Hammer hinuntergeworfen. Nachdem Batman den daraufhin folgenden Kampf für sich entscheiden kann schreit Harley entsetzlich und fängt an zu weinen. Als er oben ankommt trauert Harley neben dem scheinbar verstorbenen Joker. Nach einer Analyse Batmans ist er wirklich tot, jedoch springt ihn der echte Joker aufeinmal von hinten an und gibt Batman eine Dosis Gas ab. Danach wird er von Harley niedergeschlagen. Währendessen sitzt Catwoman draußen und überlegt ob sie nun Batman helfen oder Professor Stranges Tresorraum ausrauben soll. Nachdem sie sich für Letzteres entschieden hat, entschließt sie sich dazu Poison Ivy um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch zuerst muss sie zurück zu ihren Apartment um ihre Ausrüstung zu holen. Vor dem Fenster ihres Apartments (das der einzige Zugang dazu ist) warten schon Two-Faces Schurken, denn sie suchen nach ihr. Nachdem Catwoman sie erledigt hat klettert sie ins Apartment und holt sich dort ihre Fußangeln und ihre Bolas. Danach macht sie sich auf zu Ivy. Als sie bei Ivy ankommt beschuldigt diese sie aber wegen Mordes an ihren Pflanzen. Als Catwoman darüber reden will wird sie von riesigen Ranken hinuntergezogen und Ivy lässt ihre Handlanger auf sie los. Nachdem sie sich 2 Stockwerke wieder hochgekämpft hat bittet sie Ivy um Hilfe, diese antwortet jedoch mit niemals und fesselt Catwoman mit einer Ranke und lässt sie von der Decke hängen. Währendessen wacht Batman an einem Stuhl gefesselt wieder auf, kurz bevor Harley ihm die Maske abnimmt ruft der Joker sie wieder zu sich. Er meint man sollte doch nicht den Spaß verderben. Batman meint nun, dass Joker gar nicht krank ist, jedoch beweist sich das Gegenteil. Außerdem hat Joker sein Blut in Batman transferiert, sodass dieser nun auch infiziert wurde. Joker bittet ihn nun um Hilfe, da dieser das Heilmittel schon fast hatte. Batman meint darauf nur, dass es ihm recht ist, solange er stirbt. Doch der Joker hat sein Blut in ganz Gotham verteilt, sodass fast ganz Gotham sterben wird. Batman meint, dass er sich mehr aus Protokoll 10 erwartet hätte als eine Vergiftung. Doch der Joker meint er habe nie von Protokoll 10 gehört und wirft Batman mit diesen Worten samt Stuhl aus dem Fenster. Als er unten aufsteht läutet ein Handy, dass an seine Brust geklebt wurde. Als er rangeht meldet sich der Joker. Er meint, dass Mr Freeze das Heilmittel haben müsste, nach dem Telefonat zerstört Batman das Handy und baut dessen SIM-Karte in seinen Anzug ein. Danach kontaktiert er Alfred. Dieser meint, dass Mr. Freeze zwar nur unter 0°C überlebt, jedoch ist gerade Winter. Deswegen sucht Batman nun nach der kältesten Stelle Arkhams. Diese befindet sich beim alten GCPD-Gebäude. Zu dieser Zeit sendet jemand ein SOS-Signal ab, da jemand hinter ihm her ist. Beim alten GCPD-Gebäude warten bereits Jokers Handlanger, die versuchen hineinzukommen, außerdem scheinen bereits Pinguins Handlanger im Inneren zu sein. Nachdem Jokers Jungs ausgeschaltet und Batman im Inneren angekomen ist, findet er Die Leiche eines Pinguin Handlangers, der gerade Funksprüche von Pinguin empfängt. Batman hackt das Kommunikationsgerät und kann somit Pinguins Funksprüche abhören. Im Inneren haben Pinguins Leute den Raum gut abgesichert und Batman muss durch einen Luftschacht klettern. Nachdem er alle Handlanger erledigt hat verhört Batman den letzten Schurken im Raum. Dieser sagt, dass Mr. Freeze vom Pinguin im Museum gefangen gehalten wird. Der Pinguin meint nun er ist in seinem Museum sicher und habe noch eine Menge Überraschungen. Die erste ist, dass er Batman im GCPD-Gebäude einschließt. Nun ladet sich Batman die Sicherheitscodes des GCPD runter und hackt sich mithilfe seines kryptografischen Sequenzers in die Steuerungskonsole des GCPD, damit kann er nun die Tür wieder öffnen. Draußen angekommen hört er wie der Pinguin die Brücken sprengen lässt, damit Jokers Handlanger nicht mehr wegkommen. Auf dem Weg zum Museum kontaktiert er nur schnell Alfred, dieser scheint sich Sorgen um Bruce zu machen, da dieser noch immer nicht das Heilmittel gefunden hat. Zu dieser Zeit hat der Riddler die Leute aus der Kirche als Geiseln genommen. Als Batman im Museum ankommt ist der Eingang mit Bewegungssensoren gesichert und er muss die Sicherheitskonsole hacken. Doch der Pinguin setzt Störfunkgeräte vom Militär ein, damit er nicht reinkommt. Nun sucht Batman die 3 Störfunkgeräte, der erste befindet sich direkt beim Museum, der 2. ist nördlich der Bank of Gotham und der letzte befindet sich in der U-Bahn-Endstation. Bei der 3. erfährt Batman, dass sie diese Störfunksender ursprünglich zu Joker bringen wollten. Nachdem die Störsender zerstört sind macht er sich auf dem Weg zurück ins Museum. Im Inneren befreit er, nachdem er das Tor gehackt hat, GCPD Officer Jones vor Pinguins Handlangern. Der Officer gehört zu James Gordon und soll verdeckt ermitteln ,jedoch sind er und sein Team aufgeflogen und nun in den Händen des Pinguins. Außerdem sagt der Officer Batman, dass sein Code "Sarah" sei. Mithilfe dieses Codes lädt sich Batman die Personaldaten des GCPD herunter. Nun will er die anderen 9 Officers retten. *Officer Best *Officer Forrester *Officer Strickland *Officer Whitman *Sergeant Miller *Officer Michaels *Officer Sanchez *Officer Denning *Officer Southwold Als Batman in der Kampfarena des Museums ankommt erschießt der Pinguin gerade einen der Officers, nämlich Officer Best. Bevor Batman nun den Pinguin aufhalten kann, hält Sickle ihm einen der Officers entgegen, nun fragt ihn der Pinguin ob er nun wegen der Officers, Mr. Freeze oder ihm selbst hergekommen ist. Daraufhin meint Batman, dass er ursprünglich nur wegen den ersten 2 gekommen ist, doch nun würde er auch ihn aufhalten. Nun meint der Pinguin, dass er ein Sammler ist und sich hinter ihm ein Schaukasten mit seinem namen darauf befindet. Außerdem befinden sich in den Käfigen rundherum Insassen, die sich alle Pinguin anschließen möchten, doch der Pinguin nimmt nur die Besten. Daher ist der Beste der, der Batman besiegen kann. Nachdem Batman sie jedoch alle besiegt hat, schießt der Pinguin einen Metallbehälter herunter. Aus diesem kommt ein TITAN-Handlanger, gegen den Batman jetzt auch noch, neben ein paar anderen Wachen, bestehen muss. Nachdem dies geschafft ist kontaktiert Batman Alfred. Dieser fragt ob er nun das Heilmittel gefunden hat. Als Batman ihm jedoch davon berichtet, dass der Pinguin einen Vorrat der TITAN-Formel besitzt, schaltet sofort Oracle hinzu. Nun soll Alfred sie in alles einweihen, während Batman weitergeht. In der Folterkammer wird Batman, dann von Pinguin mit der Hand an der Wand festgefroren, denn dieser besitzt nun Mr. Freezes Kältekanone. Nun rennt Officer Forrester über das Eis und wird von Pinguin eingefroren, danach geht der Pinguin zurück in die Iceberg Lounge. Nun rettet Batman erstmal den Officer. Dieser verrät Batman, dass sich hier noch 2 weitere Officers befinden. Auf seinem Weg zu diesen Officers wird Batman einmal von Tiny angegriffen, Pinguins weißen Hai. Nachdem Batman Officer Whitman und Officer Strickland gerettet hat, verrät Strickland ihm, dass noch mehr von ihnen im Museum sind. In der Kommandozentrale befindet sich dann Mr. Freeze, jedoch wird er vom Pinguin in einen Glaskasten festgehalten und beheizt. Er besitzt seinen Anzug nichtmehr, daher hat er nur mehr etwas von seiner Kryo-Flüssigkeit, die ihm am Leben hält. Als Batman eine Wand wegsprengen will um zur Steuerung des Glaskastens zu gelangen, bricht Sickle aufeinmal durch die Wand und wirft Batman weg. Nachdem Batman ihn dennoch bezwingen konnte, befreit er Mr. Freeze. Dieser lenkt vom Heilmittel ab, als Batman jedoch weiter nachfragt, meint er, dass alles davon abhängt ob er seine Ausrüstung wiederbekommt. Als Batman fragt wie er seine Kältekanone austricksen kann mit der sich der Pinguin schützt, will Mr. Freeze seine Schwächen nicht verraten. Batman meint er könne ihn so aber nicht retten, außeredem: Was wäre mit Nora wenn er sterben sollte? Mr. Freeze meint er solle es nicht falsch verstehen, denn sie sind keine Freunde.Nun nimmt Batman ihm seine Kryo-Chemikalie weg und verschüttet ein wenig davon. Mr. Freeze meint nun, dass er einen Sicherheitsunterbrecher-Chip in seinen Anzug eingebaut hat, damit niemand seine Technologie gegen ihn selbst richten kann. Batman wirft ihm nun das Gefäß mit der Chemikalie entgegen und geht wieder, inzwischen soll sich Mr. Freeze auf das Heilmittel konzentrieren. In der Folterkammer meldet sich der Pinguin, dieser beweist, dass er Officer Denning in der Iceberg Lounge gefangenhält und schlägt ihm die ganze Hand ab. In der Waffenkammer befindet sich nun der Freeze-Anzug in einem Schaukasten, jedoch wird der Raum von Handlangern bewacht die hier die Geiseln halten. Nachdem er sie besiegt hat, spricht Batman mit Sergeant Miller, dieser meint, dass die verbleibenden Geiseln vielleicht in der Iceberg Lounge sind. Nun entnimmt Batman eine Kryo-Flüssigkeit aus dem Freeze-Anzug, außerdem nimmt er sich den Sicherheitsunterbrecher-Chip. Diesen baut er sich dann in seinen Freeze-Sicherheitsunterbrecher ein. Nun befinden sich nur noch Sergeant Miller, Officer Sanchez und Officer Michaels im Raum. Als er den Raum verlässt ist das Eis, dass sich im Wasserbecken gebildet hat, schon Großteils wieder aufgetaut. Als Batman mit seinem Flos kurz vor der Iceberg Lounge ist wird er noch von Tiny attackiert, jedoch kann er ihn abwehren. Im Inneren der Iceberg Lounge wartet der Pinguin schon in der Mitte auf seinem Eisberg und nimmt Batman unter Beschuss. Dieser kann sich aber bis zur Brücke, die zum Pinguin führt, durchschleichen. Dieser meint er gebe ihm eine Chance bis zu ihm zu kommen. Dadurch, dass Batman nun seine Waffe unterbrechen kann, kann er ihn auch ohne weiteres vom Eisberg hinunterschlagen. Plötzlich sprengt der Pinguin den Eisberg und Batman fällt hinunter. Unten erweckt der Pinguin mithilfe von Blitzen Solomon Grundy wieder zu Leben. Der Pinguin meint er habe ihn gefunden, als er das Gebäude gekauft hat. Aufeinmal reißt sich Grundy los und kämpft mithilfe seiner Kettenkugel gegen Batman. Batman zerstört nun die 3 Generatoren, die Grundys Leben mit Strom wiederherstellen. Damit zwingt er ihn in die Knie und erschlägt ihn. Doch der Pinguin überlastet nun die Generatoren und sie versetzen Grundy nun so einen Schlag, dass die Haut seines Brustkorbs aufspringt. Nachdem die 3 Generatoren wieder zerstört sind und Grundy am Boden liegt, steigt Batman auf ihn um ihm den Rest zu geben, jedoch wacht Grundy wieder auf und nimmt Batman in die Hand. So kriecht er nun zum Hauptgenerator und hält seine andere Hand hinein um Batman zu Tode zu schocken. Doch nachdem sich Batman aus seinem Griff befreien konnte bleibt er mit seiner Hand im Generator hängen. Nun schaltet Batman erneut alle Generatoren aus. Danach hängt er auch mit der anderen Hand fest und geht geschwächt in die Knie. Nun zerschlägt Batman seinen Brustkorb und reißt ihm das Herz heraus. Nun stellt sich ihm der Pinguin mithilfe eines Raketenwerfers in den Weg. Batman kommt jedoch an ihn heran und schlägt ihn nieder. Nun hat Batman auch Officer Denning und Officer Southwold befreit. In der Ausstellungshalle wartet schon Mr. Freeze. Er fragt wo der Pinguin ist und Batman wirft ihn ihm vor die Füße. Aus Rache steigt er ihm einmal mit seinem Anzug auf die Hand, drückt ihn gegen einen Ausstellungsbehälter und wirft ihn schließlich in den Behälter wo ursprünglich Bruce Wayne sein sollte. Als Batman nach dem Heilmittel fragt, sagt Mr. Freeze, dass es keins gibt. Er hat zwar eins gefunden, doch dieses zerfällt zu schnell, bevor es seinem Wirt helfen kann. Dafür benötigt es ein Enzym. Batman erkennt das Enzym und meint er könne Mr. Freeze eine Blutprobe von einem Mann geben, der diesem Enzym Jahrhunderte lang ausgesetzt war. Als er sagt der Mann sei Rá's al Ghūl bricht hinter ihm der Assassine aus dem Glaskasten aus und nennt Batman einen Ketzer. Mr. Freeze meint er habe nun seine einzige Chance auf Heilung entkommen lassen. Doch dieser ist anderer Meinung, denn nun hat er eine Spur die ihm zu Rá's führt. Nun scannt Batman eine Blutprobe des Assassinen und verfolgt seine Blutspur. Zuvor kontaktiert er noch Oracle über die Planänderung. Diese fragt ihn, ob es nun um Rá's oder um seine Tochter geht. Batman meint er kennt das Zeichen des Assassinen, er muss ein Mitglied von Talias Elitewache sein. Oracle fragt nun was er nur an der Frau hat, damit sie aufeinmal so wichtig wird. Doch Batman beruhigt sie und meint es ginge nur um das Enzym in Rá's Blut. Doch Oracle warnt ihn vor Talia, damit sie ihn ja nicht wieder in die Quere kommt. Draußen erbittet Batman den Abwurf des Seilwerfers. Inzwischen fallen Two-Faces Schurken im Pinguin-Gebiet ein, jedoch können Pinguins Handlanger Two-Face nicht ohne Pinguins Anweisungen bezwingen und somit gehört dieses Gebiet nun Two-Face. Nun verfolgt Batman die Blutspur des Assassinen bis er zu einer blutgetränkten Bandage kommt. Als er nach weiteren Beweismitteln scannt wird er überrascht und vom Assassinen niedergeschlagen. Nun verfolgt Batman den Assassinen. Auf einem Dach kann er während eines vorgetäuschten Konters einen Ortungssender an den Assassinen anbringen. Der Assassine drückt Batman gegen den Boden und bedroht ihn. Aufeinmal taucht Robin auf und schlägt 2 Assassinen nieder. Der Assassine der Batman niederhält verlangt, dass er Robin zurückruft, dieser meint er kann es schaffen. Doch Batman hält ihn auf. Alfred hat Robin geschickt, weil er sich Sorgen machte. Nun gibt Batman Robin ein Gefäß mit einer Blutprobe von ihm selbst. Er soll danach die Krankenhäuser absuchen, denn jeder der es hat wird innerhalb von 24 Stunden sterben. Robin will danach zurückkehren, doch Batman meint er soll in Gotham bleiben, da es schlimmer werden könnte. Nun gibt Robin Batman noch den Seilwerfer und bietet ein letztes Mal noch seine Hilfe an, bevor er verschwindet. Nun verfolgt Batman das Ortungssignal bis tief unter die Erde zum Wonder-Tower Fundament. Dort nehmen Jokers jungs gerade eine weitere Ärztin als Geisel.Als er sie rettet, weiß sie nicht wie sie nach Arkham kommen konnte. Anscheinend wurde sie betäubt und hergebracht. Sie versteckt sich nun dort. Nun kontaktiert Batman Oracle, er sagt ihr, dass Joker seine Waffen nicht von Strange stiehl, sondern Strange ihn beliefert. Vom Fundament aus gelangt Batman nun nach Wonder City. Als er durch das Tor von Wonder City geht bricht Batman zusammen und hustet Blut. Weiter drinnen läuft ihm einer von Jokers Jungs entgegen und sagt, dass die Assassinen überall sind. Nun bricht er mit einem Schwert im Rücken zusammen. Nun kommt Batman beim Tor des Tempels an. Das Signal geht dahinter weiter, jedoch scheint sie seit Jahrhunderten verschlossen zu sein. Nun bemerkt Batman, dass die berühmten mechanischen Wächter von Wonder City ein Speicherband haben das einem primitiven Videoband ähnelt. Nun scannt Batman die Daten aller Wächter, da sie einen Kollektivspeicher besitzen und die Daten nur zusammen lesbar sind. Durch diese Daten findet er nun heraus, dass die Assassinen durch einen Geheimgang neben dem Tor rein- und rauskommen. Als Batman den geheimen Schalter findet benötigt er ein Schwert um den Mechanismus auszulösen. Glücklicherweise attackiert ihn im richtigen Moment ein Assassine und er kann durch einen Konter dessen Schwert in den Mechanismus stecken und den Assassinen abwehren. Als er nun durch den Geheimgang ins Innere des Tempels gelangt, bricht er erneut zusammen. Diesmal öffnet sich das Tor vor ihm und seine Eltern, Martha und Thomas Wayne, treten aus einem grellen Licht hervor. Martha versucht ihn ins Licht zu locken. Doch ihre Stimme schlägt schnell in Oracles um und Batman kommt wieder zur Besinnung. Oracle meint seine Vitaldaten sind wie im freien Fall, er soll schnell finden was er gesucht hat. Oracle meint wenn es so weitergeht bleiben ihm nur mehr Minuten. Sie bietet ihre und Robins Hilfe an, doch er meint, dass er es schafft. Nun betritt er die Kammer des Dämons und fällt kurz vorm Eingang in die Knie. Nun umstellen ihn 3 Assassinen. Doch bevor sie Batman erledigen können werden sie von Talia zurückgerufen. Zur Begrüßung ohrfeigt sie Batman und fragt ihn danach wie er sie gefunden hat. Dieser erklärt, dass er ihr nur folgen musste, sie wird von Talia weggeschickt. Sie meint nun, dass Bruce sich nicht hätte ihretwegen festnehmen lassen müssen. Nach deren gemeinsamen Nacht in Metropolis hätte er einfach anrufen können. Batman meint er ist nur wegen Rá's hier. Sie sagt nur ein würdiger Nachfolger darf ihm entgegentreten. Talia versucht damit Bruce zu überreden der League of Assassins beizutreten und mit ihr über eine bessere Welt zu herrschen. Kurz bevor sie ihn küsst sieht sie sein krankes Gesicht und springt geschockt zurück. Batman will nun den Assassins beitreten. Talia glaubt ihm den Sinneswandel zuerst nicht, doch er meint, dass er nicht gerade eine Wahl hat. Nun muss er beweisen, dass er ein Leben beenden würde, um die Welt zu retten, indem er sich den Prüfungen des Dämonen stellt. Vor den Prüfungen des Dämonen warnt Talia ihn, dass nur die Vorsehung über sein Schicksal bestimmen kann. Batman meint er schaffe es, Talia hofft, dass er Recht behält. Sie meint er wäre auf sich allein gestellt, Batman meint es sei nichts Neues. In einer Kammer meldet sich Rá's Stimme, Batman soll aus dem Kelch vor sich trinken. Nachdem er getrunken hat wird seine Gesundheit regeneriert und sein Wille manipuliert. Batman befindet sich nun mit seinen Gedanken in einer Wüste mit den Gebäuden Gothams. Nun muss er Rá's Geist durch Gleiten und Kämpfen durch diese Welt folgen. Während dieser Reise erfährt Batman, dass Rá's mithilfe seines Tranks über 600 Jahre leben konnte. Außerdem hat die kleine Dosis die Batman trank ihn um einige Stunden das Leben verlängert. Nach dieser Reise geht Batman mit Talia zu Rá's. Rá's meint Batman soll ihn töten, doch Batman meint, er töte niemanden. Talia ist nun wütend da Bruce sie belogen hat. Er braucht jedoch nur etwas von Rá's Blut. Rá's will ihm helfen indem er ihm sein Schwert anbietet, doch Batman lehnt ab. Nun wirft sich Rá's in seine Lazarusgrube und in diesem Moment trifft ein Blitz den Wonder-Tower, wodurch die Grube unter Strom gesetzt wird. Rá's ist nun wieder bei voller Kraft und meint, nur Einer kann diese Kammer nun lebend verlassen. Nun wird Batman mit Lazarus eingesprüht und verfällt in Halluzinationen in denen er gegen Rá's kämpft. Batman bezwingt Rá's fast und hält ihm sein eigenes Schwert schon an die Kehle, als er wieder in der Realität landet. Talia versucht ihn so zu manipulieren, dass er Rá's tötet und mit ihr herrscht, doch Batman kann das nicht tun. Talia sagt dann muss er wohl sterben und Batman verfällt plötzlich wieder in eine Halluzination und muss Rá's ein zweites Mal bezwingen. Doch anstatt sein eigenes Schwert auf ihn zu richten, schlägt er ihn dieses Mal zu Boden. Als Talia ihren Vater aufhelfen möchte hält dieser ihr ein Messer an die Kehle und droht damit sie umzubringen, wenn er nicht sein Nachfolger wird. Batman wirft jedoch einen umgekehrten Batarang und befreit somit Talia. Nun entnimmt Batman ihm die Blutprobe. Talia ist nun auf Rá's wütend eil er sie opfern wollte, sie ist ebenso auf Bruce wütend, da er sie belogen hat. Bruce fragt nun Rá's was los ist, da er so alt aussieht. Rá's meint, er habe die Lazarusgrube zu oft benutzt, sein Körper und sein Geist würden nicht mehr aushalten. Batman meint er solle seinen Kreuzzug beenden, denn wenn die Grube in falsche Hände gerät würde er Jahrhunderte der Zerstörung nicht verhindern können. Als Bruce den Tempel verlässt meldet sich Oracle wieder. Diese hat geglaubt Bruce sei tot, doch nun sendet sein Anzug wieder normale Werte. Er berrichtet über Lazarus und seine schlimmen Nebenwirkungen. Er will jedoch die Chemikalie später weitererforschen. er glaubt jedoch nicht, dass Rá's die Grube schließen wird. Wenn er es wirklich nicht tut, dann will Batman es tun. Im Krankenhaus scheint es drunter und drüber zu gehen. Robin meldet, dass sich die Fälle der infizierten in ganz Gotham wiederholen. Oracle sagt, dass es morgen schon mindestens 2000 Infizierte gibt und kurz darauf die ersten Toten. Batman begibt sich nun zurück zu Mr. Freeze. Auf seinen Weg durch den U-Bahn-Tunnel bemerkt er wie Pinguins Leute entweder gejagt oder zu Jokers Jungs gemacht werden. Außerdem denkt der Joker, dass Batman ihn hintergangen hat und hetzt seine Jungs auf ihn. Als Batman aus den Tunneln entkommt hört er wie Strange eine Ansage macht. Er sagt, dass Bürgermeister Sharp in die Anlage gebracht wird. Oracle will wissen wie Strange so mächtig wurde, dass er den Bürgermeister gefangennehmen kann. Nun macht sich Batman auf Bürgermeister Sharp zu retten. Als Batman ihn jedoch vor Two-Face-Schurken rettet, will dieser seine Hilfe gar nicht. Nun verhört Batman ihn während er ihn kopfüber vom Rand eines Gebäudes hängen lässt. Dabei erfährt er, dass Strange vor ein paar Monaten in Arkham zu ihm gekommen ist. Er meinte, dass er mächtige Freunde hätte, die seinen Wahlsieg ermöglichen könnten. Sharp musste nur bei Stranges Versuchen ein Auge zudrücken und Arkham City errichten, es sollte Sharps Erbe sein. Doch nun wurden alle die Beweise gegen Strange haben eingesperrt. Nun meldet Oracle, dass es mit seinen Werten wieder nicht so gut aussieht. Batman will nun zu Strange um herauszufinden wer diese mächtigen Freunde sind, doch Oracle bringt ihn dazu Rá's Blut doch noch bei Mr. Freeze abzuliefern. Nebenmissionen Brüchige Allianz Batman bekommt mit, dass jemand ein Not-Leuchtfeuersignal auf dem Krank-Co.-Spielzeuge-Gebäude gestartet hat. Als er ankommt findet er Bane. Dieser erklärt Batman, dass der "Payaso" (span. für Clown) noch welche TITAN-Behälter hierherschaffen konnte. Er will nicht zulassen das der Basura (span. für Abfall) dieser Stadt es missbraucht. Batman bietet seine Hilfe an und Bane gibt ihm die Standorte von 6 TITAN-Behältern, er selbst zerstört die anderen 6. Kurz bevor Batman geht meint er noch, dass heute kein guter Tag ist, um ihn anzulügen. Die 6 Behälter befinden sich nun: #Im Museum #Am U-Bahn-Eingang #In der U-Bahn #Unter dem Wonder-Tower #Neben dem Stahlwerk #Im Stahlwerk Bei Anruf Mord Als Batman ein Telefon klingeln hört geht er ran. Am anderen Ende der Leitung gibt sich Zsasz zu erkennen. Dieser sagt er habe ein ganz besonderes Spiel vorbereitet. Nun muss Batman an mehrere Telefone rangehen und danach ein weiteres klingelndes Telefon in Arkham finden bevor die Zeit abgelaufen ist. Wenn Batman es nicht rechtzeitig schafft wird einer von Zsasz' Geiseln getötet. Enigma-Rätsel Als Batman bemerkt, dass in der Kirche Geiseln genommen wurden, begibt er sich zu dieser hin. Nun blendet sich der Riddler auf einer Leinwand vor Batman ein, dieser meint er habe die Geiseln genommen während Batman beschäftigt war. Der Riddler sagt, dass er Batman sagt wo sich die Geiseln befinden, wenn dieser seine Rätsel löst. Zuerst soll er das Rätsel in der Kirche lösen, welches lautet: "Ich bin ein Instrument, dessen Musik immer von Herzen kommt, was bin ich?", nachdem Batman die Orgel abgescannt hat, meint der Riddler, dass er noch ein paar Rätsel lösen muss bevor er verrät wo der Rest seiner Geiseln ist. Die erste Geisel befindet sich im Gerichtsgebäude. Außerhalb der Kirche hat einer von Riddlers Handlangern schon Jokers Jungs versammelt, damit diese Batman schnappen. Riddlers Handlanger sind allesamt Spione in den Reihen der anderen Schurken, die, wenn sie verhört werden, Riddlers Geheimnise preisgeben. Im Gerichtssaal hat ein weiterer Riddler Handlanger Two-Faces Handlanger versammelt um eine der Geiseln am Stuhl gefesselt zu bewachen, da angeblich Two-Face befohlen hat ihn im Auge zu behalten. Nachdem Batman die Geisel gerettet hat, gesteht diese, der jenige zu sein der die Leute aus der Kirche gelockt hat, da der Riddler seinen Freund bedroht und ihm ein Messer ins Bein gerammt hat. Nun überbringt die Geisel eine Nachricht von Riddler: "2-7-5, 3-2-5". Nun sucht Batman nach einer Funkfrequenz mit diesen Zahlen. Dort findet er eine Rätsel vom Riddler. Dieses soll er mithilfe der Enigma-Maschine lösen, die er von der Geisel bekommen hat. Die Geisel geht in der Zwischenzeit zur Kirche zurück. Das Rätsel lautet: "Wenn du mich kennst, willst du mich teilen. Doch wenn du mich teilst verschwinde ich. Was bin ich?" Die Antwort darauf ist: "Geiheimnis" Nun verrät der Riddler den Aufenthaltsort der nächsten Geisel. Nun kontaktiert Batman noch Alfred und sagt ihm, dass Riddler Rache will. Die 2. Geisel befindet sich südlich der Kirche in einem Gebäude mit einer Black-Canary-Leuchtanzeige. Nun meint der Riddler es sei deren eigene Schuld. Nun soll Batman den Raum vor sich plus 4 weitere lösen um sie zu retten. Außerdem leugnet er, dass er wahnsinnig ist, da er zu schlau für eine Geisteskrankheit ist. Nachdem er die Geisel gerettet hat überbringt er ihm folgende Nachricht: "6-2-5, 9-2-5" Nachdem er die Frequenz gescannt hat, soll er wieder genug Rätsel lösen um den Aufenthaltsort der nächsten Geisel zu erfahren. Die Teeparty Herz aus Eis Identitätsdiebstahl Gewaltakte Beobachter im Hintergrund Schuss im Dunkeln Abgelegenes Versteck Batman bemerkt einen Funkspruch aus der Iceberg Lounge, der von Officer Jones stammt. Er sagt, sie haben was gefunden, was Batman interessieren könnte, er soll mal vorbeischauen. Als Batman ankommt bekommt er ein Upgrade für seinen Unterbrecher mit dem er Minen aus der Ferne zünden kann. Spielmodi *Story *Riddlers Rache *Statistiken *Charakter-Trophäen *Optionen *Story Plus *Catwoman-Episoden (DLC) *Harley Quinns Rache (DLC) *Story-Zusammenfassung *Entwürfe *Credits Kategorie:Rocksteady Studios Kategorie:Warner Bros. Interactive Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:Batman: Arkham-Spielereihe Kategorie:XBOX 360 Kategorie:Wii U Kategorie:Playstation 3 Kategorie:PC